because of you, i might think twice
by whimsicalMedley
Summary: Beeanka's knowledge of the universe stopped at the gates of the prison camp. Beatings and violence was all he had ever known, and he didn't expect it to change. That is, until the paladins of Voltron liberated Beeanka and the camp. Now he's staying on the Castle of Lions until he can find a home, and he can't help but feel a pull to the paladin of the Blue Lion.


**guess who wrote a goddamn self insert? me. it's me. sorry but i love Lance McClain and i'm thirsty so this was born.**

 **title of story (and probably most of the chapters) taken from twenty one pilots quotes. whoops.**

 **enjooooooy!**

* * *

There were four rules in the prison camp for Alteans:

1\. Don't look the Galra in the eye.

2\. Mind your business.

3\. Do your job quietly.

4\. Stay away from Beeanka.

The first three were self explanatory. If you kept your head down, you wouldn't die. The last one, however, was more complicated.

Beeanka was known as a wildcard in the prison. She was a disgrace, considering she was half Galra, and it was apparent. Although she had Altean markings and pointy ears, she was a light shade of purple, her eyes glowed gold, and her teeth were sharp.

The children were told to stay away from her, as she might turn on everyone and kill them. They even had a game; whoever got the closest to her was considered the bravest. Everyone claimed that she was terrifying, that she would kill you if you looked at her the wrong way.

Not only that, she would blatantly disobey the Galra. When they told her to stand down, she would look them in the eye and hurl curses at them. When they insulted her, she spat in their faces. She only did what they said when it would benefit her or the others in the prison.

This, of course, didn't go unpunished. Beeanka would be dragged into the Galra headquarters by her hair, snarling curses the entire way, and emerge hours later, bleeding and disoriented. Despite this, she never stopped. That scared the Alteans. How could she keep fighting?

Yes, Beeanka was best left alone. Interaction with her would only lead to trouble.

* * *

Beeanka blinked his eyes open, the light shining from his window waking him. He stretched, and when he heard his back give a satisfying crack, sat up. Beeanka ran his fingers through his long white hair, grimacing at the feeling. Girls were supposed to have long hair, as it was easier to identify for the Galra.

 _I'm not a girl, though._

Beeanka sighed. He'd love to have short hair, but knives and scissors weren't easily accessible in the prison. Besides, even if someone _did_ have a pair, they'd never let Beeanka borrow them.

Throwing on his working clothes, Beeanka made his way to the mess hall. As usual, the crowd parted for him, and whispers followed him as he walked to the people in line to get food. Before he got that far, however, he felt someone stick their foot out. Beeanka was a naturally clumsy person, so he, of course, fell flat on his face.

"Get up, half breed." A voice snickered. Beeanka looked up to see a Galra officer smiling at him maliciously.

Beeanka glared, but then his face broke out into a smile. The officer was thrown off, but stood his ground.

"Nah," Beeanka said easily, "I think I'll just stay down here. Take a nap, maybe."

The officer snarled at him, but Beeanka just smiled widely.

"Get. Up." He hissed, and Beeanka laughed.

"No."

The Alteans had stopped to nervously watch the scene unfold, hoping that this wouldn't get them punished too. The officer grabbed Beeanka by the collar and was shouting at him, but he continued to laugh. When the Galran had stopped his tirade, Beeanka smiled again.

"Fuck off." He said, and spat in the officer's face.

The officer roared with rage, and dragged Beeanka to the headquarters once again.

 _So much for breakfast._

* * *

Beeanka wasn't sure when he woke up, but he knew it must've been hours later.

It took a few seconds to register that something was off. There was no one in the room to guard him, and the sound of explosions were drifting in faintly. Beeanka tested the restraints, and was surprised to find them give without much force.

 _What the quiznak…?_

Beeanka made his way out of the facility clumsily, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He blinked a few times, thinking it was a hallucination, but no, they were real. Five lions, zooming around the base, destroying the Galra tech.

"…Voltron." He whispered in awe, a slight laugh escaping him. Beeanka had always been told that Voltron was a child's tale, that the defender of the universe had never even existed. Apparently, that was a lie.

Stumbling towards the center of the prison, Beeanka saw the yellow and blue lions land, and two people step out. He couldn't see their faces, but that didn't really matter. They were here to liberate the camp.

Beeanka began to run towards them as he watched them evacuate Alteans onto their huge ship. He was almost there, but then heard a scream. Beeanka turned to see a young child in the hands of the officer that he had taunted this morning.

"No!" Beeanka shouted, and he saw the blue paladin turn towards them. He wouldn't make it in time. So, Beeanka did the only thing he could think of.

Beeanka tackled the Galran official, and the child managed to wriggle herself out of the grip. The officer snarled at him, but Beeanka was quicker. Without thinking, he slammed his fist into the Galra's face, effectively knocking him out.

As his adrenaline began to wear off, Beeanka felt a blinding pain in his side. The world started spinning, and Beeanka was confused. Didn't he stop the officer? Looking down, he saw blood from a gun wound.

Huh. Guess he wasn't fast enough after all.

The world was blurring and fading away, but Beeanka swore he felt someone lifting him.

 _I guess this is it._

* * *

" _Mama!" Beeanka called, smiling widely. His mother was sitting in the living room with Mehira on her lap, smiling as Beeanka's little sister cooed and giggled._

" _Yes sweetheart?" Mama asked, looking up and blinking in surprise at her child's messy appearance._

" _Daddy and I found some really pretty flowers! They're bright pink!" He said happily, and Mama beamed._

" _That's wonderful, Beeanka. Do you have them with you?" Mama's face markings seemed to glow as Beeanka handed her the flowers. After a few moments, Daddy walked in, his smile showing off his sharp teeth._

 _Beeanka knew his parents were different than other couples. Lanara was a beautiful Altean woman, and Lanoko was a supposedly terrifying Galra. Beeanka's dad may_ look _terrifying, but he was anything but. He slept in Beeanka's room every night Beeanka cried or had a nightmare. He played with Beeanka ever day, and would let him do whatever he pleased._

 _Mama was the same. Though she had to take care of Mehira, she still took the time to play with Beeanka. Mehira, though she was a toddler, would join in too. The entire family was happy and healthy, and Beeanka wouldn't change a thing._

 _Beeanka loved his parents dearly. They supported him when Beeanka decided that maybe he wasn't a girl, and said they loved him no matter what. Although they had to live in the middle of a forest to hide, they were still happy._

 _Beeanka loved to hear the story of how his parents met. Daddy had been a Galran officer, but only by force. He never mistreated prisoners, and tried his best to make them comfortable. Mama had been taken in a raid and almost killed, but Daddy stepped in. He made the officer spare her life, because according to him, "I looked at her, and I knew she was the one."_

 _After months of secret meetings, Daddy snuck Mama and the rest of the prisoners out of the ship. They soon went into hiding, and had Beeanka months later. It was a sweet story, and made Beeanka hope that he'd find someone like that one day._

 _There was a harsh knock on the door, and the family froze. Nobody knew about them living in the forest. Or so they thought._

 _Daddy took a deep breath, and looked at his family. Mama stared back at him, and they seemed to reach an agreement._

" _Beeanka, come with me." Mama said firmly, and he looked at her with wide, terrified eyes._

" _But what about Daddy?" He asked, and Daddy crouched in front of him._

" _I'll meet up with you soon. Trust us, Beeanka."_

 _Beeanka nodded tearfully as the pounding on the door got louder. He grabbed Mama's hand, and she quickly lifted Beeanka into her arms. Mehira was quietly sucking her thumb, but seemed to know that this was serious. Mama kissed Daddy quickly, and took a deep breath._

" _I love you." She whispered, and Beeanka was surprised to see tears in his parent's eyes._

" _I love you too. Now go."_

 _Mama nodded, and quickly made her way towards the back door, her children in her arms. She poked her head out of the door, and when she saw no one, breathed a sigh of relief. Mama started running into the heart of the forest, her eyes steely._

" _There's a pod hidden near us. We'll get there, and then get Daddy. Okay Beeanka?" She said, and Beeanka nodded._

" _Okay Mama."_

 _Suddenly, there were shouts and the sounds of blasters. Mama cursed quietly, and picked up the pace. Beeanka heard people crashing through the forest after them, and turned to see who they were._

 _Galra._

 _Beeanka's eyes widened in fear, and he clung to Mama tighter. These were the bad Galra that Daddy had warned them about. They looked mean and scary, and Beeanka whimpered._

 _Shots whizzed past them, and Beeanka buried his face in Mama's neck. Mama yelped suddenly, falling to the ground and groaning in pain. Beeanka looked down in horror and saw Mama's leg bleeding profusely._

" _Mama!" Beeanka shrieked, crawling out from under her. Mama turned onto her back, still cradling Mehira to her chest. She handed Mehira to Beeanka, and tried to stand._

" _Beeanka, get behind me." She commanded, and Beeanka scurried behind his mother, holding his sister tightly to his chest._

" _Well well well, it seems we've found the half breed family at last." The officer in charged laughed, and his men jeered in agreement._

" _Get back." Mama snarled, and Beeanka closed his eyes tightly. He had never heard Mama talk like that, and it was frightening._

 _Without warning, Mama launched herself at the officer, teeth bared. Beeanka was frozen in shock, but made sure to turn Mehira's head away. Beeanka quietly started to make his way out of the clearing they were in, hoping to get out of the Galra's sight._

 _In that moment, Mama was truly terrifying. Her face was set in snarl, teeth bared as she fought the Galra officers. The element of surprise could only last so long, however. Beeanka suddenly felt his hair being pulled, and cried out in pain. Mehira was wrenched from his grip, and he shrieked and kicked, trying to break free._

" _Give me back my sister!" He yelled, but froze when he saw the gun pointed at Mehira's head. She was wailing loudly, reaching for Mama, and Mama stopped._

" _I suggest that you stop resisting, unless you'd like your children's heads blown off." Beeanka hadn't even registered the cold metal of the gun pressed at his temple, but gulped and shut his eyes tightly._

 _Beeanka heard a scuffle, and when he braved a look, Mama was on the ground, hands cuffed behind her back._

" _Bring them all to the ship. We'll be sending them all to the prison."_

* * *

Beeanka's eyes flew open. He seemed to be standing up, and stumbled out of what appeared to be a healing pod. Blinking in confusion, he looked around. Wasn't he in the camp…?

Beeanka almost fell on his face as he remembered the rescue. Arms gently caught him, however, and he looked up to see a pair of blue eyes smiling at him.

"You're up!"

* * *

 **Tumblr: future-mr-blue-lion**


End file.
